


Sharing is Caring

by felisblanco



Series: Sex and coffee [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Moresomes, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco
Summary: The one where Jensen is a slutty punk barista, Jared is a kinky porn writer and everyone is pretty much sex-crazy. There's a heatwave and what else to do than have sweaty sex? There's spanking, talks of fisting, orgy, beastiality joking (very mild, I promise, but I thought I'd better warn for it). Dubious-con I guess since everyone is pretty drunk and high. But hey, they're up for pretty much anything sober so... Let's just say, there are no regrets.
Relationships: Danneel Harris/Aldis Hodge, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Steve Carlson/Christian Kane
Series: Sex and coffee [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/477715
Comments: 15
Kudos: 52





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Bless me, fandom, for I have sinned, it's been almost *checks* four years since my last fic posting. Sorry, I've had brain issues, to put it mildly, but I'm trying to crawl my way back.  
> Beta’d by candygramme who, as an answer to my insecurity after not posting for so very long, said "Post your filthy porn!" So here it is, boys and girls, pure filth. You have been warned.

“How about fisting?” Jensen suggests, causing their sole customer — a tourist, judging by the large camera on his protruding stomach, and the rather wide-eyed look of curiosity when he first stepped inside Chevy’s — to jerk his head up with a horrified look on his face. “Not you,” Jensen clarifies with an eye roll. He looks over his shoulder at Jared, who is sitting red-faced, pen poised above the blank page of his notebook. “We haven’t done that yet.”

Jared clears his throat. “Well, there’s a reason,” he says in a low voice, raising one admittedly very large hand. “Plus, you’re not exactly the most patient…” He hesitates and lowers his voice further, to almost a whisper, “… bottom.” 

Jensen smirks and looks back just in time to catch the customer turn a nice shade of red and glance towards the door, clearly contemplating whether he should get out before he gets sexually molested by these obviously depraved Americans. 

“Here you go, sir,” Jensen says with an exaggerated flamboyant flair, popping the paper cup on the counter. “One latte to go, tall and delicious, just like my man.” He leers as the poor man snatches his coffee and hurries out of Chevy’s, hardly taking the time to grab a lid on the way. Danni would chew Jensen a new one if she were here, but hey, she’s not. And tourists don’t really count as real customers anyway.

Jensen dabs at his face with a napkin, taking care not to smudge the eyeliner, before turning around, leaning onto the counter. He’s only wearing khakis and a thin, sleeveless, vintage Queen t-shirt, and still he’s sweating like a pig. His hair is itching from the bright pink color he rubbed in this morning, and he can’t help worrying that he might be sweating pink rivers down the back of his neck. Not that there is anyone else there to notice. Chevy’s air conditioner died two days ago, and though they might be stuck in here, boiling, the customers are not stupid enough to share their misery. Even Alli and Kristen, the traitors, have retreated to Starbucks, one block away.

“I could do you,” Jensen points out, not dignifying the accusation with an answer. After all, it’s not like Jared is wrong. 

Jared grimaces slightly, squirming in his chair, and Jensen sighs. Seriously, Jared is such a pussy when it comes to his own ass. If only he’d realize what he’s missing. 

“Or you could just write it, without the proper research,” he allows, feeling a little disappointed. So what if he’s only managed to take three of Jared’s fingers so far, spending an evening trying for more sounds like fun. He loves Jared’s hands. In fact, he wouldn’t mind sinking down on his knees right now and sucking those fingers into his mouth.

“Research? Is that what we’re calling it?” Jared asks with a small smile, twirling the pen between said long fingers, like he knows exactly what Jensen is thinking. Fuck, he _really_ loves Jared’s hands. 

“Well, duh,” Jensen says instead of giving in. Danni might let him get away with lots of things but fellating Jared behind the counter in broad daylight is probably not one of them. Although, maybe if they lock the door first… “Your readers trust you to be authentic.” He sighs dramatically when Jared just shakes his head. “Or you can ask Chris and Steve to give us a demonstration. I’m telling you, watching Chris just piston away, halfway to his elbow? Not something you easily forget. What?” he adds when Jared stares at him, jaw dropped. 

“You watched them … Seriously?!”

“So? Dude, _we_ watch them. Sometimes. Would be more often if some people weren’t such prudes,” Jensen mutters.

“ _I’m_ a prude? Hello!” Jared waves his notebook at Jensen who rolls his eyes. Like writing about kinky sex is the same thing as actually _having_ kinky sex. “And that’s not what I meant. Watching them make out or even have sex is one thing. Watching them do… that. It’s a bit much, don’t you think?”

Jensen shrugs. “Sex is sex. It was hot. And it’s not like it’s the most extreme thing they’ve done,” he adds casually. “There was this one time Steve was taking care of his brother’s mastiff–“

“Aaaaargh! Lalalalala, I can’t hear you!” Jared singsongs loudly, fingers in his ears. 

Jensen grins and waits until Jared hesitantly pulls one finger out before adding, “Who knew dogs had such big–” 

“Oh my God, shut up! Shutupshutupshutup!!”

Jensen bursts out laughing. “You should see your face!” he gasps when he finally has his breath back. 

“Asshole. That was not funny,” Jared grumbles. “Presuming it _was_ a joke.”

Jensen snorts. “Of course I’m joking, you moron.” Jared breathes out in relief so Jensen adds, “It was actually a golden retriever.”

“Okay,” Jared says, flipping the sign once again to OPEN after Jensen has apologized, repeatedly, on his knees. Apparently, Jared has no sense of humor when it comes to dogs. “Can you stop fucking around and give me some actual ideas? It’s for your benefit as well as mine, you know. First off, you get to be my guinea pig, and second, we need the money for rent and stuff.” 

“Okay, okay. Ideas, ideas ... I always kinda wanted to try a double dip,” Jensen jokes, licking the last taste of Jared off of his lips.

Jared’s eyes widen, almost comically. Then he picks up his pen. 

Jensen blinks. “Seriously?”

The blush traveling up Jared’s face is quite delicious. “Maybe. Who’d you want?”

For once Jensen is speechless. “I... I don’t know. Always meant to bring it up with Steve and Chris before we... Shit, Jared. _Seriously_?”

“I don’t know. Maybe. Not like I haven’t thought about what the three of you were like,” Jared mumbles. “Plus, _you_ got me into watching. All your fault. Pervert.”

“Says the guy who wants me to … Wow,” Jensen says, still feeling a little dazed. Fuck, that would be hot though. He doesn’t even have to wonder if Steve or Chris would be up for it. They’re always up for anything. And they’ve been a bit grumpy about Jared apparently being a ‘possessive Sasquatch’. “Wait, what happened to ‘I don’t share’?”

“Yeah, well, that was… I mean, I know you better now. I trust you,” Jared says, looking adorably embarrassed.

Jensen’s chest feels all hot and tight, like his heart just expanded. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Jared fumbles with his book and pen then looks up through his bangs, smiling. “I know you love me, even if you like to drool all over other people. I kinda like you being a little slutty, as long as I’m the one you’re the biggest slut for.” He sighs dramatically. “Guess that means I’m all perverted now, like you. Must be why you love me.”

Jensen grins. “Must be. That and your big dick.”

“It certainly doesn’t hurt,” Jared agrees.

Jensen laughs then adds, “Well, sometimes...” 

“What?” Jared drops his pen, looking startled. “Really?” 

Jensen shrugs. “You’re big. And we have sex a lot. Even my fabulous ass gets sore sometimes.”

“You’re supposed to tell me, you jerk,” Jared says, standing up to pull him close. “Now I feel guilty. And horny,” he admits. “Again.”

Jensen presses up against Jared’s thigh, riding it impatiently. He’s been hard since they started talking ideas for Jared’s next book of short stories and, unlike some people, he hasn’t gotten any yet. “We could just close,” he suggests. “This place is dead anyway.”

Of course Jared just laughs, he’s already gotten _his_ rocks off, the bastard. “Danni would kill you. Plus she’ll be back soon, right?”

“Not soon enough,” Jensen growls. He’s got a nice rhythm going, his breathing is getting a little haggard. Not that he really enjoys coming in his pants but desperate times and all that. “Fuck…”

“Jensen Ross Ackles, you better not be doing what I think you’re doing!”

They jump apart so fast Jensen bumps into the espresso machine so the milk spout stabs him in the back. “Holy fucking Christ! Ever heard of knocking?”

Danneel glares at him, her red hair plastered to her sweaty brow. “Ever heard of not having sex in the workplace in broad fucking daylight?”

“That wasn’t sex,” he huffs, telling his disagreeing dick to shut up. And to please go down, like now. “We were just making out a bit. It’s to be expected when two hot gay men are left alone in the same place for more than five minutes.” 

He gives a mortified Jared a wink and turns to face her, hoping the apron conceals his hard-on. “Also, we knew you were coming. I know how much you enjoy watching us.” He spreads his hands, palms up. “It was all for you, babe.”

She rolls her eyes, dumping her bag in the corner. “Yeah, right. Jesus fuck, it’s hot. The weather,” she clarifies. “Not you.”

Jensen gasps, clutching his chest. “Your words, they hurt. Like a knife to my heart. Also, yes, it’s fucking boiling in here, can I please go home where we can at least be naked?” he pleads, batting his eyes and trusting that Jared is giving Danni _his_ best puppy dog look.

She sighs. “Yeah, yeah. Go on, get out of here before you poke some poor kid’s eye out with that thing.” She gives his crotch a glare.

He unwraps his apron, smirking to hide his embarrassment. Just because he doesn’t mind people watching, doesn’t mean he likes being caught unaware. “My thing would never! It’s homed in on Jared, and Jared alone. Ain’t that right, pumpkin?”

“Can we just go?” Jared mumbles. “Sorry, Danni. We got a bit carried away. Won’t happen again.”

“Yeah, no, it probably will,” Jensen helpfully points out. “I can’t help it if I’m too hot for Jared to keep his cool.”

“Me?” Jared hisses. “You’re the one who…”

“Okay, okay, we have to go, remember?” Jensen pushes him out the door. “See you, Danni.”

“Chris and Steve’s party still on for tonight?” 

He glances over his shoulder. “Far as I know. You coming?”

“Depends on who else will be there but I’ll definitely attend,” she says with a wink and Jensen laughs. 

“There’s a party?” Jared asks, slinging an arm over Jensen’s shoulders as they start walking. Jensen grimaces when Jared’s sweaty armpit glues itself to his t-shirt but it’s not like he can really complain, he’s got sweat running rivers down his back. 

“Sorry, yeah. Forgot to tell you. It came up while you were in Seattle. We don’t have to go if you’d rather stay home,” Jensen allows, even if he’s really itching for a night out. 

“Nah, sounds fun. It’s been a while.”

“Yeah, everyone is so busy these days. Being grownups.” Jensen pouts.

It’s true. Chris and Steve have been off with their band, Gen and Alli are too busy being disgustingly in love to have time for much else, even Danni’s been spending most of her time in other people’s company. Jensen is pretty sure the company is male and naked, but she’s been very secretive about it, even to him, no matter how much he pries. 

“How horrible.” Jared nuzzles into his neck. “That mean you don’t want to go home and do grown-up stuff?”

Jensen tilts his head. “Depends. Grown-up stuff as in doing our taxes, or grown-up stuff as in having lots and lots of dirty, filthy sex?”

Jared pretends to think then says, “The latter, definitely.”

“I guess I can do that,” Jensen sighs. “But only if you promise to be very childish about it.”

“Like this?” Jared asks and then his hands are everywhere, tickling fingers finding their way to all of Jensen’s most vulnerable places. He shrieks and dodges, almost running into an old woman shuffling along with her walker, who curses and tries to hit him with her purse. Then he’s off, with Jared in pursuit, forgetting all about the miserable heat and the stinky sweat and the fact that he’s not actually ten years old.

Two hours later the air is, if possible, even hotter. This seemingly never-ending heat wave is, according to Jensen, the worst in history. Which probably means it’s the worst he’s experienced since he moved here. Not even with all the windows in the apartment open is there a hint of a breeze to cool them down. Jared didn’t know it was possible to feel this miserable with a naked Jensen spread out beside him. 

Jensen slings an arm over his eyes, groaning. “I can’t believe we’re not having sex. We’re naked, in bed. Why are we not having sex?” 

“Because it’s too fucking hot,” Jared points out. “And we did have sex. Less than an hour ago.”

“That was more like… If sloths had sex, that’s what that was.”

Jared snorts. “ _If_ sloths had sex? How do you think sloths are made?”

“Veeerryyy, veeerryy slooowlyyy,” Jensen drawls then giggles, sounding absolutely adorable. 

Jared rolls over on his stomach and smiles down at him. “It wasn’t that bad. I like it when we have slow sex. I like it when we have fast sex.” He kisses Jensen on the nose, smiling when it twitches. “I don’t think there’s any kind of sex I wouldn’t like with you. And that is not an invitation for you to list all the horrible sex scenarios you can think of,” he adds quickly when Jensen pulls in his breath. 

“You’re no fun,” Jensen says, his pout ruined by the laughter still tugging at his lips. 

Jared snorts and sits up. “What I am, is hungry. Do we have anything to eat?”

Jensen stretches and yawns, reminding Jared of a very sweaty, furless cat. Like that weird one in the Austin Powers movie, except cute and not creepy. “Pizza.”

“We have pizza?” Jared asks surprised.

“We will after you order some,” Jensen murmurs, waving his hand, shooing Jared towards the phone.

Jared should mention how they’re supposed to be saving money and how he’s been trying to eat healthier and how Jensen is a manipulative bastard, but it’s way too hot to even bother arguing. Some day they’re gonna have a talk about the health benefits of vegetables and a varied diet. Today is however not that day. He calls in their order, then goes to have a cold shower. Jensen might not mind stinking like a whorehouse but that one time Jared stumbled right out of bed to open the door, only to face their landlord stepping back, wrinkling his nose in disgust, was one time too many. 

By the time Jared returns to the bedroom, Jensen is fast asleep. Jared ruffles his hair, smiling when Jensen huffs a snore, then pulls on some shorts and goes to see if there’s anything on tv. He should be writing but he’s been stuck lately and despite Jensen’s many wild suggestions he can’t seem to get started on anything. His editor wants him to do a selection of stories featuring weird kinks and fetishes. Honestly, Jared thinks the stuff he’s written so far is plenty kinky, but apparently _Fifty Shades of Grey_ gave people an appetite for alternate porn, just not shitty.

He settles on a program about penguins, hoping the arctic landscape on the tv screen will fool his brain into thinking it’s cooler than it is. His thoughts drift back to the party. He’s actually looking forward to it, even if he knows Jensen will probably drink too much, smoke himself high as a kite, molest Jared in front of everyone, then puke his guts out and spend the next couple of days hung over and grumpy and begging for cigarettes. (They’d made a pact; Jensen would quit smoking if Jared stopped trying to drag him out for a run at every godawful hour. Weed is allowed though, mainly because Jared likes an occasional puff himself, and because it makes Jensen even sluttier. Something Jared does appreciate.) Like he told Jensen, it’s been a while since they all got together and, if nothing else, the guys are always good for inspiration when it comes to Jared’s writing. Which he could really use about now.

He’d been hesitant at first to put scenes inspired by Jensen’s friends (and, of course, Jensen himself) into his stories, but, as it turns out, they _really_ don’t mind. He’s not even sure why he ever thought they would. Apparently, their motto of “sharing is caring” applies to pretty much everything when it comes to sex, whether it’s lube, tips, partners, or stories. 

By the time the pizza arrives Jared is dozing off on the couch. He tips the poor delivery boy, who looks like he’s about to die from heat stroke after running up the three flights of stairs to their department, then goes to wake up Jensen. As always, he’s looking adorable and horribly inviting, spread out and naked on their bed, so Jared makes sure not to come too close, just stands in the doorway with the open pizza box, calling Jensen’s name until he opens one eye.

“Get up. Pizza’s here.”

“Noooo. Eat in bed,” Jensen mumbles, rolling over on his back and making grabby hands.

“Nuhuh, not again. Last time there was cheese everywhere. I still haven’t got the stains out.” He ignores Jensen’s puppy eyes. “Come and get it,” he yells over his shoulder as he walks back into the living room, grabbing two beers from the fridge on his way past the kitchen. 

The penguins are gone from the screen, having been replaced by a program about tropical snakes. Jared grimaces and grabs the remote, flipping through the channels as he waits for Jensen to get his lazy ass out of bed. When he finally arrives, he’s wearing boxer briefs and nothing else. He sits down with a huff, snuggling up against Jared and starts stuffing pizza into his slick, soft mouth.

Jared shifts in his seat, telling his dick to get a grip. It’s not even been two hours! Also, he still feels guilty about apparently hurting Jensen with his dick, something he should have realized without being told. Again! They do have sex a lot, and, like stated, Jared is not small. He should have been more careful, especially since he knows he can’t trust Jensen, the nympho, to let him know when enough is enough. There are other things they can do; it doesn’t have to be Jared’s dick in Jensen’s ass all the time. 

Not that it is. They do switch, occasionally. Jared likes things up his butt as much as the next guy, although not nearly as much as Jensen likes stuff up his. Stuff usually being Jared’s dick but also his fingers, dildos, vegetables, and, apparently, fists. Jared pauses with a slice of pizza halfway to his mouth, eyeing his hand. It’s a fucking big hand. Like, seriously big. He glances over at Jensen’s hands, which at the moment are busy handling the remote and picking pineapple off his pizza, respectively. Jensen’s hands are slightly more delicate but not, you know, by _that_ much. They’re definitely bigger than anything that’s gone up Jared’s ass so far. And that’s including the big dildo that Jensen convinced him would be “absolutely fucking amazing, you gotta try it, I’m serious.” He’d been right, it had been, but it also made Jared’s ass sting every time he sat down for the next two days. Jensen’s fist would be even worse. But also, quite possibly, even more amazing. Like, really, really, really good.

“Dude, do you have like a strange fish fetish you haven’t told me about?” Jensen suddenly asks, pulling Jared out of his thoughts. Jensen has one eyebrow raised, looking back at the TV before staring pointedly at Jared’s crotch. On the screen weird looking deep-water fish are mating. Or fighting, it’s not exactly clear. Either way, there is a definite bulge in Jared’s pants. “Because we can go to Sea World if that gets you hot.”

Jared can’t help it, he blushes a deep red. “Shut up. I wasn’t… it wasn’t _that_.”

“Oh?” Now Jensen definitely looks intrigued. “So what was it? It can’t be the pizza, I’d have picked up on that by now.” He takes a bite and grins when Jared rolls his eyes.

“Funny. You’re the one who likes watching YouTube videos of melting cheese.”

Jensen snorts. “Not because I want to put my dick in it. I like my extremities blister-free, thank you very much. It just looks so damn delicious. So… not weird looking fish fucking, not pizza... Fess up, what was it?”

“Nothing. I was just, you know, thinking of us. Nothing special. Just, like, stuff.” He blushes even deeper when Jensen smirks at him.

“Stuff up my butt,” singsongs Jensen, laughing when Jared elbows him. “Or was it stuff up your butt?”

“Yours,” Jared says quickly then can’t help but add, “Or, uhm, mine. Maybe.”

Jensen follows Jared’s line of vision to his hand and flexes his fingers then curls them into a fist. The smirk is positively evil now. “Yeah? You thinking of this?” He pumps his fist and audibly draws a breath when Jared licks his lips, eyes fixated on Jensen’s hand. “Shit, really?” He turns, drawing one knee up so he can sit sideways on the couch, facing Jared. “You change your mind?”

“I don’t know. Maybe. I mean, I’m not a bottom slut like you but it’s not like I _don’t_ like it. I just usually prefer topping. But it’s not, I mean, it’s not like it’s the same thing, right? One is just fucking and the other is, you know…” Jared clenches his fist, too embarrassed to even say it. “It’s a whole different… shape.”

“ _Just_ fucking?” Jensen repeats with a frown. “So basically you’re saying my dick’s not big enough? My dick fucking your ass does _nothing_ for you but maybe, just maybe, my fist can manage to fulfill your poor unsatisfied ass. That it?”

“What? No! Jesus! That is not at all what I’m saying. I didn’t mean… I just meant…” He scowls when Jensen bursts out laughing. “You asshole. That was not funny.”

“It was a little funny.” Jensen grins. “Like I don’t know how much you love my dick. Even if it’s not five inches wide and bony.”

“Not funny,” Jared repeats, looping an arm around Jensen’s neck and jerking him forward so he falls across his lap with a yelp. “Say you’re sorry.” He spanks Jensen’s wiggling ass, pretending he can’t hear the breathless giggling. “Say it.”

“S-sorry. No wait,” he moans when Jared starts to let him go. “I’m not sorry. You need to punish me a lot more.”

“Yeah?” Jared pulls down Jensen’s boxer briefs. “Don’t forget, you asked for this.”

\----

“You sure you’re okay?”

Jensen rolls his eyes. “Stop asking me that! I’m fine.” He rubs his ass and winces slightly. Damn, Jared has a heavy hand. And apparently, _he_ has a spanking kink. Not quite what he expected, all things considered.

“You’re not fine. You’re gonna have bruises on your ass the size of… well, me.” Jared looks guiltily at the palm of his hand. “If Danni finds out she’s gonna fucking kill me.”

“Dude, I think she can tell the difference between you spanking me and my mom beating the shit out of me.” He sighs when Jared’s face turns absolutely miserable. “Stop it. I liked it. A lot. I would love for you to do it again. Repeatedly.”

“You sure?” Jared slides a hand down the backside of Jensen’s pants, stroking the still hot flesh gently. 

Jensen hitches his breath. “Yeah, I’m sure. Shit, keep that up and we’re not even gonna make it through the door. And you know how cranky Danni gets if we start before she’s drunk enough to not get embarrassed.” He tilts his head up and kisses Jared hard and deep before letting him go with a sigh. “Come on, let’s get inside. I need a drink.” He doesn’t bother with the doorbell, just walks right in as usual and straight into a booze-smelling wall of smoke.

“Jeeeennyyyy!!” 

Jensen rolls his eyes. They’re only an hour late, how can everyone be so wasted already?

“Don’t call me that,” he says automatically, even if the nickname stopped really bothering him years ago. “What the fuck are you drinking?”

Steve slings an arm around his shoulders, a suspicious looking bottle swinging from his other hand. “Dude, you gotta try this. Alli brought it. Her uncle made it.”

Jensen smells the bottle and wrinkles his nose. “Is that moonshine?”

“Finest in all of the southern hemisphere,” hiccups Alli from the couch. “That’s what my uncle says anyway.”

“Alli, you inbreed. I didn’t know you were such a hillbilly,” Jensen says with mock outrage. “How much have you had?”

“I brought … uh … four bottles? That’s like number… something.”

“Two,” Gen supplies as she drops down on the couch and kisses her. “And you’re not having any more.”

“But it’s so goood!” Alli wails, making grabby motion for the bottle that Steve keeps dangling teasingly in front of her.

“No, it’s fucking horrible, but you lost your tastebuds somewhere around the fifth glass. Holla, boys,” Danni says, coming over to kiss them on the cheek. Jensen is suddenly very glad Jared insisted they’d take a shower before they left. Danni has a nose like a bloodhound. “You’re late.”

“Sorry. I was a bad, bad boy so Jared had to spank me,” Jensen says with an exaggerated pout that has Alli snorting moonshine out of her nose. 

“Jensen!” Jared hisses then seems to realize he just confirmed that Jensen isn’t joking. “We were just… I’m gonna go get a beer,” he mumbles and disappears into the kitchen under a roar of laughter. 

Danni takes Jensen’s arm, pulling him over to the other side of the room. “You okay?” she asks.

He rolls his eyes. “Seriously? Come on. It was just for fun. And, you know, orgasms,” he says with a grin, sighing when she still looks worried. “Stop it. Like he’d ever really hurt me. Plus, I can take care of myself. Shut up,” he adds when Danni opens her mouth, “that was one time. And I was drunk. And you played dirty.”

She grins. “At arm-wrestling? How, by being stronger?”

“By distracting me with your boobs,” Jensen says, grinning when she laughs. “Every time you grunted, I thought they’d fall out of your bra.”

“Asshole,” she says lovingly and punches his arm. “Now go have some moonshine before Chris calls you a pussy.”

“Is it really that vile?”

“Worse. I think it might just be diluted turpentine.”

“Ugh.”

Two hours later he’s feeling lightheaded and slightly sick to his stomach. Danni didn’t lie, the moonshine is really bad, but, like Alli, he stopped tasting it after the fourth or fifth glass. When even Jared’s tongue started to feel weird in his mouth Jensen switched to beer. Right now, he’s sharing the couch with Jared, waiting his turn for the joint making the rounds. Alli and Gen are having a serious make-out session on the comfy chair, Danni’s been spending most of the night texting mysteriously on her phone, and Chris has got one hand down Steve’s pants where they sit sprawled on the floor. 

The blunt finally reaches them and Jensen takes a drag before passing the joint over to Jared who smiles and takes one too, then shotguns the smoke into Jensen’s mouth. They get distracted by each other’s tongues and when they finally come up for air the joint is gone and Chris has Steve on his back, taking his pants off.

“That escalated quickly,” Jensen mumbles.

“You’ve been making out for half an hour,” Danni points out. She’s sitting on the lap of a guy that definitely wasn’t there when Jensen last looked so she’s probably right.

“Hey, man,” he says, eyeing the new guy with as much suspicion as his smoke-addled brain can muster. The guy is big, bald and black and looks like he has no idea what the hell he’s doing at what seems to be turning into an orgy. 

“Hey. Aldis,” the guy replies with a nod.

Jensen nods back. Probably the guy’s name, might be a code for something like “Help, get me out of here,” but Jared’s got one hand up Jensen’s t-shirt, pinching his nipple, and the other sneaking its way down the back of Jensen’s pants, so honestly, not even a gun to the guy’s head would be able to distract Jensen right now. 

“Your skin is still all hot,” Jared mumbles in Jensen’s ear, his big hand cupping the bigger part of both ass cheeks. “They should see how pink and pretty your ass is. All hot and red from me spanking you.”

“Fuck, yeah,” Jensen breathes, his voice hoarse from the smoke and the thought of Jared pulling his pants down and spanking him, right there, in front of everyone. 

“Yeah?”

And before Jensen realizes that, 1) Jared might be slightly drunker than he thought and 2) Jared is completely serious, his pants are being pulled down to his knees.

“Jared, what the…?”

No matter the past, Jensen hasn’t really made a habit of shaking his ass in people’s faces since he and Jared got together. Sure, he’s blown Jared and been blown by him in front of his friends, he and Jared have made out until pretty much every button was undone, but he’s never stripped naked. Jared’s been a possessive bitch from day one, he’s got very firm ideas on how much of Jensen he is willing to allow other people to see. And Jensen’s ass has definitely not been on that list. True, Jared’s hand is still covering most of it but who knows how long that will last? 

“Jared, you–” That’s as far as he gets before Jared lifts his large hand and it lands on Jensen’s left butt cheek with a loud smack. All air rushes out of his lungs in a huff, leaving him gasping for breath and jerking like a fish on dry land. “Jesus!” he manages on an inhale before the next smack lands, this time on the other cheek. 

“Just giving you a warmup,” Jared says. “Really bring out that pretty, pretty pink color.” His voice is hoarse, his eyes slightly glassy. Jensen can’t believe it, but it seems like it’s up to him to be the grownup this time. 

“Hey, hey… Jared … Oh God!” Fuck yes! It hurts so good. He whimpers and squirms, pushing his ass towards Jared’s hand as much as away from it. His cock is rock hard where it slides against Jared’s jean-clad thigh, probably leaving a snail-trail stain but it’s Jared’s own damn fault for … Fuck! God, so good, he wants …. No! He has to stop this because… Yes! Uhm … Why again? He’s straining to remember. Because, because … Jared will be mortified when the high wears off and he realizes he revealed a lot more of their sex life (and Jensen’s ass) to their friends than sober!Jared would ever allow. “Jared, as … ah! … much as I – I love … Oh god! … that,” he stutters between smacks. “You’re too fucking drunk, babe. You don’t want … Oh Jesus Christ!” 

The smacks suddenly relent, Jared’s large hands cup Jensen’s ass, deliciously soft and painfully hot. “You really want me to stop? Really, really?” Jared pants into his ear. Suddenly he doesn’t sound nearly as drunk. 

“Everyone’s watching,” Jensen whimpers, in case Jared really has forgotten. 

“If we’re gonna invite someone over to …” Jared stops, breathing heavily into Jensen’s neck before continuing, “… you know, I better get used to sharing you, right?”

Jensen lifts his head and looks at Jared. His face is flushed, his pupils dilated but the glassy look is all gone. “You’re serious? We’re doing it?”

Jared swallows. “Maybe. At least wouldn’t mind one or two joining in, I think. Just feeling them watching us is …” He takes a deep breath. “They’re watching, right?”

The room is silent except for very heavy breathing. Jensen grins. “Oh yeah.”

Jared’s face turns even redder, but he still smiles wickedly. “Want to give them a real show?”

Jensen closes his eyes. “Fuck yeah.”

“How real?”

“As real as you want.” Jensen opens his eyes, staring at him intensely. “You know I’m up for anything.”

“Anything?” 

Jensen gasps when a long finger slides in between his butt cheeks. “Anything,” he repeats breathlessly. “Anything you fucking want, babe.”

Face down on the couch, with Jared alternating between spanking him and teasing him open, Jensen forgets about their audience, mostly. The occasional groan or moan or gasp from the room jolts him with a mix of burning hot arousal and embarrassment. Once, he turns his head and locks gaze with Chris who looks back with such heat in his eyes that Jensen wants to beckon him over. Chris winds Steve’s long hair in his fist and pulls him closer to his crotch, making Jensen groan when Steve whimpers as he chokes on Chris’s dick. Another time it’s Aldis, staring back while stroking his JesusfuckingChristhuge! cock (explains why Danni has been grinning so much lately). Jensen unconsciously licks his lips then yelps when Jared smacks his ass, hard. “Yours is bigger, yours is bigger!” Jensen pants but winks at Aldis when he thinks Jared is not looking. Which earns him another smack, and Jared leaning in, grinding him so hard into the couch cushions he can’t breathe for the next half minute. At one time he catches Danni’s eye, but he looks quickly away again because even if Aldis has got his fingers knuckle deep inside her there’s a hint of nostalgic longing in her eyes that he had forgotten used to be there. 

After that he blisses out as it all becomes too intense, too much, almost unbearable. He’s soaking wet, drenched in sweat, he’s aching all over, shaking in a way he never has before and _still_ he hasn’t come, Jared’s cruel fingers cutting him off every time he comes even close, the fucking bastard!

Next thing he’s aware off he’s lying on the floor, his dick engulfed in Jared’s amazing mouth and … He blinks his eyes open. There are two familiar waterfalls of hair sweeping his chest, his nipples being sucked so wet and swollen they almost hurt. God, it can’t be … 

Chris lifts his head, staring at him with heated eyes, licking his lips before catching Jensen’s mouth with his own, fucking his tongue so far into his mouth Jensen thinks he might swallow it. He lets out a grunt of protest, sure that whatever Jared has allowed, it won’t be _this_. Not _kissing_. But Jared’s big hands grab him by the wrists and hold him down, keeping him from pushing Chris away. Jensen twists his hands until he can slip his fingers in between Jared’s, gripping him tight. And then he kisses Chris back, with a fierce hunger he didn’t know he felt. He’s missed this. Missed being wanted and cherished and goddamn devoured by his friends. He loves Jared, he’s more than enough for him any day of the week, but there’s just something about this that makes him feel loved and needed after too many years of being beaten and hated. He sighs as Chris and Steve switch places, moans as he feels their hands moving, knowing they’re jerking each other off while still taking care of him. Just like they used to do. He whimpers in protest when Jared’s mouth moves off of his dick, only to moan louder when his balls are swallowed instead. Then gasps loudly into Steve’s mouth when his dick is suddenly sucked into someone else’s mouth. 

Who? Not Danni or any of the girls, they know he wouldn’t want that. Which leaves … He slips one hand free and it lands on a smooth head. Oh God. Really? 

Jared (or is it?) slides another long finger into his ass and that’s it, he’s done. He comes and comes until he’s sobbing because none of them are letting go off him, not until Jared pulls out his fingers and licks Jensen’s balls one last time before gasping, “Enough, enough! You’re gonna fucking kill him.” 

Steve gives him a last kiss before letting go, only for Chris to crush his lips in a kiss as well, desperate enough that if Jensen could talk, he’d promise him it won’t be this long until next time. Through slitted eyes Jensen watches Chris and Steve kiss each other before easing off of him, only for him to be greeted by the sight of Jared and Aldis, full on making out. He’d feel jealous if he wasn’t so completely worn out. And if it wasn’t so fucking hot. Still…

“Mine,” he mumbles and swats weakly at Aldis before closing his eyes and passing out.

\---

“So… that was fun.” 

They’re sitting on the balcony, legs dangling through the railings, watching the starlit sky through a haze of smoke. 

Jared flushes red and looks over. Jensen’s voice is light but he’s studying a hole in his jeans with a lot more intensity than it deserves. “Yeah. You okay? You passed out pretty hard.”

“Well, I came pretty hard so …” Jensen coughs. “Listen …”

Jared’s stomach sinks. He knew he shouldn’t have done this without them talking about it first. Jensen might be the slut of the ages but that doesn’t mean he’s always up for anything, no matter what he says. And they were both pretty drunk, and high. Still are. Sex really shouldn’t be mixed with that.

“Just, you know, thanks.”

Okay, not what he was expecting. “Really?”

Jensen shoots him a confused look. “Yeah? I know I’m a bit extreme and you’re not always comfortable with it all but… thanks. For allowing … uhm.” He clears his throat. “The kissing.”

Jared almost chokes. They just had a goddamn orgy and Jensen’s worrying about the _kissing_? “You might have noticed I didn’t mind. Even had a few myself,” he adds, a bit nervous because they really hadn’t talked about that.

“I noticed.” Is that irritation or jealousy in Jensen’s voice?

“You okay with that?” Jared asks quietly. He silently hopes for a yes because damn, Aldis was one fine kisser. He’d love to taste those lips again.

Jensen bites his lip with a frown then shrugs and even grins slightly. “Well, he just sucked my dick so …” His hand still shakes a little as he takes a drag of the joint. “How was he?”

“Tasted like dick,” Jared says and grins when Jensen chokes on the smoke. 

“Asshole,” he grumbles when he gets his breath back.

Jared waits until Jensen takes another drag before adding, “A bit like that too.” 

Jensen is still coughing and cursing when someone clears their throat behind them. When they look up, Danni is looking down at them with a tired smile. Aldis is peeking over her shoulder. 

“Hey. The girls have left; Chris and Steve are snoring on the floor. Think we’re gonna head home.” 

“All right,” Jensen says, giving her a worried look. “We okay?” 

She glances back at Aldis who somehow manages to look absolutely innocent and incredibly guilty at the same time. “Yeah. Might have to bring two dates next time though. Was getting a bit lonely there at the end.”

Jared flushes red. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be. It was hot as hell to watch. And he made sure I was well and truly satisfied before he joined in.” She sighs dramatically. “Why all my men turn out queer is a damn mystery though.” Aldis mumbles something before disappearing inside and she stares after him with a shocked face before snorting a giggle. 

Jensen frowns. “What? What did he say?”

“That he wasn’t until tonight.” She rolls her eyes. “Figures. Is there no man you haven’t turned gay, Jenny?”

“Who says it was me?” Jensen protests. “Maybe it was Jared! He’s also hot!”

“Gee, thanks. Think sucking your dick makes him a lot gayer than kissing me though,” Jared points out.

“Not gay!” they hear Aldis shout from the living room. “Maybe bi! Not sure yet!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Danni dismisses, waving her hand. “Anyway, he’s promised to fuck only me until next time so … Seeya!”

She disappears inside and after a while they hear the door close. Jared looks at Jensen who blinks up at him, obviously trying to hide the hope in his eyes. “She was just kidding,” he says and laughs nervously.

“That’s what you’d want?” Jared leans in and kisses him hard. “Or can’t you wait to teach him every dirty little trick we know?”

Jensen visibly gulps. “Maybe. That’s a lot of tricks.” He hesitates. “Would you let him fuck you?”

Jared sucks in his breath. He has nothing to complain about when it comes to Jensen’s dick but … Jesus Christ! The guy was huge! “Maybe. Would you want him to?”

“Maybe.”

They stare into each other’s eyes for a long time then scramble to their feet in such a hurry that Jared almost loses one of his sneakers over the edge of the balcony. “We have to …”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Because no offence but …”

“None taken. I only caught a glimpse of his dick and it made me almost choke on Chris’s tongue.”

“So.”

“Yeah.”

“The big dildo.”

“Definitely.”

They’re at the door when Jared grabs Jensen’s arm and pulls him to a halt. “Just so we’re clear, you can, you know, kiss the guys whenever you want.”

Jensen looks so relieved, for a second Jared thinks he might cry. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Even when I’m not around. I don’t mind. I could tell you miss it.”

“Maybe a little,” Jensen mumbles, looking embarrassed. “But yeah, thanks.” He hesitates then turns on his heel and hurries back into the living room. When he comes back his lips are swollen and his cheeks are flushed pink. “Okay, we can go now.”

Jared shakes his head with a smile then pinches Jensen’s ass when he passes him out the door, laughing when he yelps. They walk down the stairs and step out into the – _finally_ – cooler night air. Doesn’t take long before Jensen is leaning half asleep against Jared’s side, trusting him to lead the way home. Jared slings an arm over Jensen’s shoulders and pulls him closer, humming happily under his breath. He can’t say this was what he pictured his future relationship would be like when he first came out, but damn, he doesn’t regret it one bit. Especially when he thinks about the research he’ll need to do for his next story. 

First on the to-do list … buy lots and lots of lube.


End file.
